


Back at Fredbear’s

by TheDarkDoge



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, M/M, Shabby plays the keyboard, Shadow Freddy has sharp teeth, female spring Bonnie, magic bear boy, slight gore???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDoge/pseuds/TheDarkDoge
Summary: Shadow Freddy and shadow Bonnie go way back.But when tragedy strikes in the diner, how will they handle it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site! Sorry if it sucks.

“Hey, I’m Spring Bonnie! Call me Bonnie. That other name is too long and stupid sounding.” The rabbit let out a soft moan, the only sign that he could hear her. Another voice was heard.  
“Bonnie! Don’t use the S-word! That is not appropriate.” Bonnie’s golden ears fell.  
“Sorry, Fred.” The other voice, a huge golden bear with icy blue eyes, just smiled and shook his head.  
“It’s okay, Bon. Just don’t let me catch you making that mistake again. It’s not a great habit to get into.” He said with a wink.  
Bonnie grinned at the bear and then gasped.  
“Shoo, Fredbear! I’m introducing our new friend! Shouldn’t you be talking to the other one?” Fredbear sighed.  
“Well, I was talking to him, but he threw a fit. He’s very aggressive. His wiring was probably screwed up.”  
“Fredbear! Be nice. None of our friends are screwed up. We are all made like this for a reason! And so much for being appropriate…” Fredbear laughed. His laugh sounded more like a wheeze, but it seemed rude to tell him that.  
“Alright, you’re right, Bon. It’s been long enough, I think. I’m going to go try to talk to the other one again.” Bonnie nodded and pushed him out of the room.  
“So…” She seemed hesitant. Was she scared? Why would she be? The rabbit was tied down anyways, in case it wanted to lash out. But the rabbit didn’t seem aggressive, just confused.  
“Like I said, I’m Bonnie. My boss tells me that your name is Theodore. You are a rabbit. Your objective is to entertain human children, alright?” Theodore twitched his ears and narrowed his eyes at her, focusing on what she was saying.  
“Fredbear is my stage partner. You have a stage partner too, and as you probably heard, Fredbear is in the next room over, and speaking to him. He is a bear, just like Fred, and is for some reason, aggressive. We have been calling him Gabe.”  
Theodore opened his mouth for the first time.  
“Gabe?” His voice was a smooth tenor, and he spoke fluently, despite the fact that he’s never spoken before.  
“Yes.” Bonnie smiled at him.  
“Just so you are aware, we are robots. Animatronics. So, you may have some issues moving, speaking, or doing something else. If you do, let Fredbear know. He will fix you right up!”  
Bonnie scowled, and then her bright green eyes lit up.  
“I think your intro is over! Alright, I’m gonna untie you. Do not move. You will fall, and I will catch you, got it?” Theodore nodded.  
Spring Bonnie made her way behind the tilted metal table and untied the thick rope that was holding him down. Theodore felt himself slip, and then strong, furry arms caught him.  
Bonnie smiled down at him. Her golden tufts of fur on her head curled inwards, and framed her face.  
“Welcome to Fredbear’s Family Diner, Brother!”


	2. The great and powerful Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore meets Gabe.   
> Theodore doesn’t like teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually pretty uneventful.   
> And my formatting screws up when I copy paste this from google docs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh well.

Theodore sat backstage. Bonnie had said to stay here, and that she and Fredbear would try to bring Gabe back to meet him. Theodore hoped they’d be friends. He couldn’t stand the thought that they wouldn’t get along. That wouldn’t set much of a good example for the kids.  
Suddenly, the door opened wide and a loud snarl echoed through the room. Theodore froze. His breath caught in his throat. ‘I don’t even have lungs, what is happening?’ He asked himself, panicking.   
Fredbear marched into the room with a thrashing creature in his arms. Theodore’s amber eyes widened. Bonnie appeared in the doorway, and catching Theodore’s expression, she murmured something to Fredbear. Fredbear nodded and tossed the angry creature down and ran out of the room, locking the door. Bonnie glanced at Theodore through the window and gave him an uneasy grin. ‘Good luck’ she mouthed.   
Theodore looked back at the creature. It was indeed a bear, and he had rusty brown fur and grey eyes. His belly and muzzle and ears were a lighter shade of brown.   
“H-hey, can you… uh… perhaps not murder me?” Theodore said softly. The bear noticed him, and his eyes narrowed threateningly. A low growl rumbled in his throat. The bear stood up straight. He was about the same size as Fredbear.   
The bear stomped over to him and snarled in his face, and Theodore screwed his eyes shut. He waited for more growling, but nothing happened. Theodore slowly opened his eyes, and the bear was still there.   
“Hey, Gabe.” Theodore said, a bit more confidently this time. Gabe was looking at him with a soft expression. They stared at each other, saying nothing, but a mutual understanding passed between them. It didn’t matter if they liked each other, they would still have to work together. So why not be friends?  
“What are you doing for the show?” Gabe rumbled. He had a lovely baritone voice, sending chills down the rabbit’s spine. Theodore searched his knowledge, and his synthetic mind gave him a very clear answer.   
“I’m playing keyboard,” Theodore smiled at him. “and something tells me that you’re our singer.” Gabe grinned a toothy grin. Theodore immediately cowered.   
“Is something wrong?” Gabe’s grin fell.   
“Uh, you have a nice smile and all, but… maybe don’t show your teeth?” Theodore felt guilty for saying it, but Gabe’s sharp teeth made him nervous. Just knowing that those teeth were very real, and it would be so easy to end his existence with one bite.   
Theodore cleared those anxious thoughts out of his head and refocused on Gabe. Gabe was looking at him expectantly.   
“Sorry, what did you say?” Theodore asked.   
“Oh, nothing. Nevermind. Don’t worry, no more scary bear teeth.” Gabe smiled gently this time, being careful to keep his teeth in check.


	3. Music and distress

The lock snapped open, and Bonnie and Fredbear ran into the room. Bonnie ran up to Theodore and squeezed him tight. Theodore laughed a little bit.   
“Oh, sugar, are you alright? I didn’t want to leave you in there, but it was best to introduce you guys now…” Theodore smiled a bit.   
“It’s alright, Bonnie. It worked out well.” Theodore then turned his attention to the bears.   
Gabe has his ears back, and his teeth bared defensively.   
“You aren’t taking me away from him!” He glanced over at Theodore, who was wide eyed again. Gabe took a deep breath, and closed his mouth again.   
“Fine. But I don’t want to be trapped in that room again.” Fredbear sighed, and nodded. He grumbled something to Gabe, who nodded.   
“Little Gabriel over there is gonna get some singing lessons.” Bonnie grinned.   
“You and I are going to have a Jam session! You on piano, playing bass, and me on, of course, my super cool electric guitar! Of course, I have many guitars, and violins, actually… but today is an electric guitar kind of day!”  
Theodore smiled at Bonnie’s enthusiasm. He hoped he wouldn’t bore her, after all, he was new at this, and she had clearly done it many times before. Bonnie grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the stage. Bonnie grabbed her shiny red and white electric guitar. It’s strings were gold, and she held it with a confidence he’d never seen from her before.   
“Over there, in the corner,” Spring Bonnie pointed to a section of the stage that had a beautiful silver keyboard and at least 10 wires leading from it and ending at the amps all over the stage. “Is your corner. Your piano is over there, as you see.” Theodore ran over to the keyboard, his stubby, fluffy tail wagging in enthusiasm.   
“So, why don’t you play a chord or something?” Bonnie smiled at him. Theodore sat down on a round piano bench and lined his fingers up on the keys.   
“What do I do now?” He asked Bonnie.   
“I don’t know, just press the keys? I play guitar, not piano!” She replied, while tuning her guitar. Theodore pressed down a white key, and the sound echoed through the room, and made Theodore jump.   
“Nice acoustics, huh?” Bonnie laughed at him. Theodore placed all of his hands back on the keyboard and pressed 3 fingers down. The sound of a chord reached Bonnie’s ears, and she sighed happily.   
“C major.” She went to the other corner of the stage and grabbed a piece of paper from a small red box in the corner. She came back with the later in her hands. Theodore took the paper and stared at it.   
“Play it.” Bonnie commanded. Theodore hummed the notes he saw, and placed his hands on the keys once again. His hands glided across the keys, the painted metal of his short nails tapping against the instrument.   
When he was finished, he slumped on the piano bench and looked at Bonnie expectantly. A wide grin spread across Bonnie’s face, and she clapped enthusiastically.   
“That was great! Did it feel good?” Theodore cocked his head, confused.   
“What does that mean?” He asked, eyes narrowing at her.   
“Well, uh, usually playing an instrument feels good! It works as a stress reliever…” Theodore nodded. He didn’t know what stress was, but he was sure he would find out soon. Spring Bonnie and Theodore sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence, until they heard noises from the other room. 

Music. The boys were singing. The smooth baritone of Gabe’s voice, and the deep, growly bass of Fredbear’s voice combined in such a way that Theodore didn’t think was possible.   
“That’s really something. Truly lovely.” Bonnie sighed. Theodore nodded, and looked down at his claws. Bonnie’s long, golden ears twitched, as if a fly were buzzing around her head.   
The music stopped, and the bears walked out of the room and headed towards the main stage.   
“Alright Bon, the second stage is being delivered sometime today. Gabe and I will take care of it.” Bonnie nodded and smiled at the big bear.   
“Your singing was beautiful.” Fredbear laughed, and with a sly grin, he said, “Maybe, but not as beautiful as you~”  
Theodore’s ears stood up a bit straighter. ‘Cute.’ While Theodore’s reaction seemed to invite more of the sweet talk, Gabe seemed disgusted. He flinched away from them, as if he had been smacked in the face.   
Spring Bonnie seemed so flustered, Theodore thought that he could hear her gears clicking frantically, keeping her from overheating. Fredbear just smiled at her, his blue eyes shining happily.   
He turned his head, and He and Theodore locked eyes. Theodore nodded slightly and gave a soft smile. ‘Do it’ he mouthed to the bear. Fredbear grinned a toothy grin, similar to Gabe’s, but Theodore found that he didn’t mind as much. After all, Fredbear was much gentler by nature, and he wasn’t as close.   
“I’m tired.” Theodore deadpanned. Bonnie laughed.   
“You two will be sharing a room,” she looked at Gabe and Theodore. “And in the beds, you will find plugs. Open a hatch on your back. There are a few buttons, but there is a clear jack where you can plug in. If you do not plug in, your battery will most likely die in the middle of tomorrow’s show. And we don’t want that, do we?” She laughed, and then winked.   
“Goodnight, you two.”


	4. The first and greatest show

Theodore and Gabe entered their room. It was white, with one cot on each side of the room. Theodore picked a bed and flopped down. Indeed, there was a plug on his bed. He reached his arm back and flipped open the hatch on his back, and plugged himself in.   
His vision started going dark.   
“Goodnight, Gabe.” He whispered.   
“Goodnight, Bunny boy.” He heard, before shutting down. 

 

“Good morning!”   
Theodore screeched and thrashed in his bed.   
“Aw, sugar, it’s only me!” She murmured frantically. Theodore calmed down and gazed up at her sleepily. He then felt how empty he was.   
“I’m empty.” He grumbled. He got up, then collapsed, but was caught by familiar, rusty brown arms.   
“Hey.” Gabe looked down at Theodore with an amused expression. Theodore moaned and his stomach flipped.   
“I think I’m hungry.” He rasped. Gabe nodded.   
“Of course you are. I did the same thing when I woke up. We’ve never filled our fuel before, so we’ve been empty all of yesterday. Now that we’re fully charged, we can feel it.” Theodore looked at Gabe with a blank expression. Gabe just laughed.   
“That’s just get you some fuel, ‘kay?” He carried Theodore into the main dining area. There was a bottle of liquid, and Gabe took it and tipped the contents into Theodore’s mouth. Theodore immediately felt better. He sat up, and took a deep, unnecessary breath. Gabe just stared at him with a stupid grin on his face.   
“What?” Theodore snapped. Gabe flinched, but held his ground.   
“You’ve got something on your face.” Gabe grinned wider. Theodore snorted, and spit on Gabe’s foot.   
“You’ve got something on your foot.” Theodore mocked Gabe. Gabe growled at Theodore, but stopped and took a deep breath.   
“Alright, you’ve got me there.”

Theodore straightened his bow tie and sighed. Today was his first show, and though he practiced many nights with Bonnie, Fredbear, and Gabe, his belly was filled with butterflies. He knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, and that his programming would take over if he hesitated. But still, he fidgeted with his bow tie and tapped his foot on the ground anxiously.   
Bonnie walked up to him and gave a comforting smile.   
“It’s alright, sugar. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Theodore felt his spirit lift a little. She believed in him.   
“You think so?” He whispered.   
“I know so!” She gave him a toothy grin.   
It was a strange thing to see the animatronic rabbit’s teeth, because unlike real rabbits, they have smooth teeth with small fangs.   
“Hey.” Gabe put his hand on Theodore’s shoulder. Theodore jumped, and let out a strangled scream.   
“Hey, it’s okay! It’s just little old me!” Gabe then attempted to smile comfortingly. ‘Little is the wrong word to describe you.’ Theodore thought to himself. Theodore had to crane his neck to see his partner.   
Theodore sighed.   
“When does the place open?” He muttered to Bonnie.   
“Five minutes.” She responded cheerfully. Fredbear then sauntered into the room, two microphones in his hand. He handed one to Gabe, and then hopped onstage. Theodore flinched at the loud noise.   
“How does he jump on the stage and not fall through?” He whispered to Bonnie. She just snorted and shrugged. Everyone walked onstage, and Bonnie grabbed her guitar. Theodore plopped down into his seat, and giggled a little bit when he saw that there were stars taped to the front of the keyboard.   
He studied his keyboard. There were buttons to use for percussion, and even to change the instrument sound. He grabbed the sheet music for the first song. He studied it, and then played a note.   
“Hey, uh, Bonnie? Can you play a chord or something so I see what volume my keyboard needs to be at?” She nodded, and he adjusted the volume as needed.   
Kids started pouring in. They squealed with joy when they saw the new animatronics. They said things like, “Look, another bear!” Or “wow! A piano playing bunny!” Theodore just smiled at them when they looked at him and pointed him out.   
When everyone was in their seats, the band started to play. When Theodore got tired, he could just stop and let his systems do the work. All of the songs were apparently memorized in his ‘brain’. 

When the music ended, cake time started. The animatronics were allowed to roam in the party rooms. Theodore and Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage and talked to kids and answered questions, while Fredbear served cake and Gabe talked to parents about any concerns and feedback.   
A kid with blonde hair hopped over a chair and ran towards the bunnies.   
“Hello!” Bonnie said, a huge grin on her face. Theodore waved shyly.   
“I’m Caden! It’s my friend’s birthday, but I wanna have my birthday here too!” Bonnie smiled at the boy.   
“Hey, this is my friend Theodore! He’s new here!” Caden looked at the grey rabbit and grinned.   
“I’ve noticed that there was something different about the stage.”   
Theodore stared at him, not knowing what to do.   
“Hey, bunny boy, are you alright?” Theodore laughed sheepishly.   
“Yeah. Talking to people is difficult.” The boy patted Theodore comfortingly on the shoulder, and gasped.   
“Whoa, you’re so soft!” Bonnie burst out laughing. Caden noticed a gap between his upper arm and forearm, and stuck his finger into it.   
“What’s in here?” Theodore yelped quietly and jerked away.  
“Don’t touch,” A man said from behind Caden. “The spring locks in the animatronic suits are extremely dangerous. Handle the robots with extreme caution.”  
Caden nodded and turned back to the bunnies.   
“Sorry.”  
Both bears and rabbits returned to their stage, and played a few more songs. The keyboard’s smooth keys underneath Theodore’s fingers felt great. The sound of Bonnie’s strumming and the bear’s harmonious voices filled his ears. Theodore felt warm all over. He became more confident in himself with every note he played.   
‘I would like to keep doing this. Forever.’


End file.
